demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyder Persaud
Hyder Persaud is a son of Poseidon. He is the twin brother of Hunter Persaud.Hyder's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 660. Appearance 5'7 ft, ocean green eyes but sort of looks like his brothers, dark brown hair and chiselled jaw/chin but more soft looking, Hyder loves to dress up, he wears light mascara. Personality Hyder is just like his brother, but he tends to be more wiser and less of a joker. He's really soft unlike his brother. He's one of those guys who wants everything on point and takes pride in most of his work. He's sort of laid back until it comes to actual work. Story Their mother Emily Persaud had the twins before she got married with her mortal husband. She met Poseidon at the beach and like all those love couples it "happened". It was the typical drama when she found out he was leaving and she wouldn't see him again. For one thing, she was a woman with high pride which got to Hyder. She was broken, but she didn't let that take her down and she wasn't obviously going to make her children's life miserable, so she decided to find another man. She met Dylan Persaud at the company she worked for, Hunter and Hyder were already about 4 years old. They loved Dylan since he was so sweet. Both Emily and Dylan decided to get married and the twins got a mortal half sibling, Sara. Everything was going at the normal pace and as usual for demigods they got kicked out of most schools which was rather odd for Dylan to take in since he knew Hyder was a top grade student even though he was dyslexia. It was when the twins turned 11 years old when everything turned upside down. The family went out to celebrate their birthday and as usual Hunter decided to be stupid and wander around and got him and Hyder lost. The wandered the streets and caught themselves in a major problem leading for them to run for their lives. They kept on running until they reached these woods and Hyder who was scared and couldn't think straight at the moment listened to his brother and followed him deeper into the woods only to get attacked by more monsters. It was a surprise to both boys cause they went to self defense class so they knew how to fight a bit. It finally came to the moment when the couldn't take the monster anymore. That's when their satyr stepped in and saved them. Their satyr brought them back to camp through a lot of other fights. They reached camp all dirty and their clothes torn up. They cleaned up and as usual was placed in the Hermes cabin where they got comfortable and Hunter enjoyed it cause he learned more trickster jokes. Hyder became friends with some of the Athena campers since he was into books. It all went good until they were claimed. It felt rather awkward for both of them, even for Hunter who loved attention, to be placed in the limelight. And it also brought another pressure on them. They half siblings with... Percy Jackson. Fatal Flaw Arrogant, stubborn. Ablilities & Items Powers * Hydrokinesis: The ability to control water Weapons * Sword * Dagger Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Daggers * Swords * His twin brother * Right side Weaknesses * His mom * Left side * Archery Likes & Dislikes Likes * Dogs * Fashion * Shopping Dislikes * Meat * Cats * Tight spaces Trivia * Hyder was created on May 4th, 2015, and accepted by Id on May 4th, 2015. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Demigods Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Poseidon campers Category:Twins Category:Sunny's Characters